


Pranks are fun until someone almost dies

by Shadowlink100



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Near Death Experiences, Poison, Shadow and four are gremlins who prank the links, the other links are their but only Legend and Hyrule have more than a couple of lines of dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: When Four and Shadow are preparing for one of their pranks, Four gets stuck in a spider web.
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Pranks are fun until someone almost dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iheart2manyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheart2manyfandoms/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this base on the art you sent for the artist appreaciate. I'm glad you enjoy and continue to enjoy and reading this.

It's been a few weeks since Four and Shadow start pranking and making jokes about the others. Four sat on the chair reading a book waiting for Shadow to come back from his shopping trip so they could plan their next prank or joke. The door to the inn opened, Four looked up and spotted Shadow entering, quickly making his way over to them. “I did some recon in the woods and found a minish portal.” Four quickly puts his book away and gets up heading towards Shadow. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going then.”

Shadow opens the door for the two of them to head into the woods. “So what is the plan this time?” Shadows lead Four out of town and into the woods, turning to Four slightly. “Well...since you discover that minish portal, we can start pulling more pranks.” Four follows after Shadow leading him into the clearing where a trunk with a small hole and the base and a crack with a hole in the middle of it. “So do you want to do the honors this time?” Four lets out a laugh before turning to Shadow, “Only if you carry me.”

Four hops onto the trunk, casting the spell taught him all those years ago, and begins to shrink down to minish size. He falls from mushroom to mushroom before exiting out of the hole of the trunk and hopping onto the hand that was lowered for him. “Are you ready for the greatest prank of all time?” Shadow brings his hand up to his shoulder, allowing Four to hop onto it before replying, “Of course. They never expect it to come.” Shadow let out a laugh before starting to walk back towards the inn they are staying in.

As they were walking, Four was lightly gripping onto Shadow tunic, not paying attention to his surroundings, and didn’t notice the spider web. Four got tangled up in the web and he tried to reach for his sword but with how he got tangled in the spider web he couldn’t reach any of the weapons leaving him defenseless. He felt movement on the web, causing him to look up and spot a spider making its way towards them.

‘SHIT! WHAT DO WE DO!’ ‘That is an Atrax Robustus spider. It’s one of the deadliest spiders in the world.’ ‘Ar-are w-we go-go-going t-t-to di-die?’ ‘We aren’t going to die, and Shadow should notice us missing by now.’ ‘Then why hasn’t come back yet? Probably didn’t notice us missing.’ Before the colors could continue talking the Atrax was already upon them and bit them. 

‘Now we are in serious trouble. If we don’t get the poison out of your body soon….we’re going to die.’ ‘O-oh...I-I ho-hope some-someone fi-finds u-us so-soon.’ Four felt himself slowly starting to lose his hearing and his vision started getting blurry. Before Four lost his consciousness, someone was quickly making their way towards them and quickly cutting the web freeing him. The person quickly caught him and seeing his condition let out a curse and see the pink in the person's hair. 

“Shit! Four hang in there, I get you some help.” The person starts running quickly to the inn hoping to get to the inn so Hyrule can heal Four. Legend quickly activates his pegasus boots making fast progress to the inn, dodging and weaving between the different trees, rocks, and a couple of animals. Finally, he spots the town and continues running through the town towards the inn, bursting through the door of the inn. Legend quickly makes his way up to their shared room and enters. 

“Hyrule! I need your help. It Four,” Legend couldn’t finish before Hyrule quickly notices the tiny Four in his hand. “How did Four get this small? I can’t heal him properly unless he is his normal size.” Shadow quickly looks around the room and spots a pot turn side down. He makes his way over to it, somehow managing to flip the pot over. 

“Bring Four over here and kneel down with your hand to this hole,” he points at the tiny hole and the upturned lid, “I’m going to shrink down and bring him back to normal size.” Hopping onto the pot before anyone can say something recruiting the spell and shrinks down. Legend makes his way over and kneels down by the hole, spotting the tiny Shadow grabbing Four from his hand before quickly entering the hole again, and outcomes Shadow and Four normal sizes.

“Set him on the bed so I can begin.” Shadow follows the order, setting Four on the bed allowing Hyrule to start casting his healing spell. A light green aura appears around Hyrule's hands, before lowering it towards Four and beginning the healing process. Time starts leading the rest out of the room and into the other room they are renting, “Let leave Hyrule alone. He needs all the focus on healing.” The group quietly left the room, with Shadow taking one more look at Four before joining the others.

“I-I’m sorry guys...If Four and me were more careful th-then Fo-Fo,” Shadow couldn’t say anymore before starting to cry from the regret that he didn’t notice that his best friend was missing and in trouble before feeling someone hug him. “It's ok, Shadow. We all make mistakes and sometimes they can be close calls.” He let out a sniffle, still crying but leaning into the hug. “We just have to wait. Now let's get settled in guys, it's going to be a while.” 

As time passes, Shadow slowly starts to worry more and more, until the door opens revealing Hyrule and Four who was wrapped in a blanket leaning on Hyrule. “Good news is that Four going to be just fine. He needs lots of rest for the next week or so, in order to recover from the poison.” Hyrule guides Four over to the open spot by Time but heading to sit next to Legend.

“I’m glad you guys help save Four from death….unlike me who didn’t notice until it was too late.” Shadow ears dope down in shame and regret before feeling someone messing up his hair. “Pranks and jokes can be fun as long as we make sure it doesn’t harm others.” Time looks at Shadow from where he sat with Four leaning into his side. Shadow then saw Legend make their way over to the bathroom door and quickly remember that he and Four set up a prank. 

“LEGEND WAIT! DON’T OPEN THE DOOR!” *Legend turns to look at him while turning the knob and before he can ask why not the door opens up causing a bucket of water to fall on him. “That's why,” Shadow mutters out before trying to mumble his laugh along with Four but more weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> If any read my other works aren't complete, I'm sorry for not updating them but I work retail and the holiday season just drains me. I should be able to get back into writing once the holiday season pass.


End file.
